1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector having an improved housing with a plurality of reliable contact receiving cavities to securely receive a corresponding number of contacts therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 3A, a conventional connector 8 comprises an insulative housing 80 and a plurality of contacts 82 received in the housing 80. The housing defines a plurality of contact receiving cavities 84 each having a generally rectangular shape. Each contact 82 comprises a first end 86, a second end 88 and a retention portion 90 therebetween. The retention portion 90 forms a pair of engaging flanges 92 which interferentially bias against a periphery of a corresponding contact receiving cavity 84 thereby securing the contact 82 in the housing 80. Similar electrical connectors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,354 and 5,175,928.
However, since the contact receiving cavities 84 are featureless, and therefore have no guiding means, when the contacts 82 are assembled into the cavities 84, the contacts 82 may be positioned incorrectly. Therefore, when the connector 8 mates with a mating connector (not shown), the contacts 82 may be disengaged from the housing 80 by forces exerted by the terminals of the mating connector. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.